Going through it together
by Som3RandomFan
Summary: Something happens To Sierra and her sister on a mission , though Sierra suffers more and is holding things to her chest scared to be looked at differently. Though Her and her sister Micah are there for each other. Their Going through it together the real question is , everyone has a enemy , when the time comes , can Sierra conquer that enemy or will it conquer her
1. Chapter 1

I felt the flaming hot blade run through my stomach for the third time in the past two days, each time repeating the same cross like pattern continuously trailing over the previous . I was so hungry , scared , and mentally broken right now. I wanted to find my sister worried about what's happening to her. Feeling that blade is the worst thing ever, as it sliced open my leg. As I let out and gave blood curdling screams. There was a reason I was here. The blizzard had began picking up , I was separated from the team and the professors watching over are mission I yelled their names along the side of my sister as the voice began speaking to us. My eyes had closed after that.

"Where is my sister!?." I yelled.

"Now now , no need to fuss shell be fine as long as you keep quiet."

"What do you want with me damn it!" I furiously yelled ignoring the blood pain.

"With this misbehavior I might have to kill you and you-" he began being cut off by a explosion.

I Felt being thrown to the floor in a jolt.

"I will find you again ." he added

It had to be them, my team. I felt relief fly over me. I felt my body pushed to the ground as the knife stabbed my leg again. I could her guns and swords clash against each other outside the room. My eyes began to get heavy as I drifted away.

"She's not going to make it!" I heard a voices yell as I felt that person carrying my helpless body. I recognized it, it was one of the professors shadowing of our are mission. He was talking about me as I felt the blood poor out of me. What about my sister. I listened waiting for a response.

"Then we better hurry, Micah's okay she has some stab wounds, but nothing fatal. It's Sierra we need to worry about." The professors voice beamed out.

It's me their worried about am I really going to die. I began opening my eyes as they were still very heavy. I was underground still as the lusty air filled my lungs. I was only able to take shallow breaths. I then took all my force to gasp in some air. He looked down at me and a look of worry mixed with relief washed over him.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living." He joked, as I was pretty much dead. The air was getting harder as breaths became more shallow. The musty air began to burn my lungs. I felt as they were being burned into flaming fires trying to consume me. My eyes were growing heavier by the second.

"Stay with us, were almost to airship, come on." The professors voice rang out to me.  
" Don't close your eyes now, you can do that later."The other professors voice rang out to me as well though she sounded a bit more worried.

Though it was still so hard to stay open eyed, I slowly drifted off, worn thin, as I felt more blood coming from the cuts in my leg. The bleeding in my stomach was getting worse, but not as bad. I fought to stay awake. The feeling being carried up stairs must mean we were almost above ground.

"Where...is *cough* my..te..a.a..m. " I coughed out hoarse voiced from all my yelling.

"Shh. Quit trying to talk don't make it worse, their fine, they're okay. " he said reassuringly. Though my eyes dropped as I drifted away.

My eyes opened again. I saw two medics walk over, I must e in the airship. I felt the buttons of my jacket being unhooked to show my stomach and bloodied white cropped shirt.

"By the kids child what happened and how are you not dead?"

The cold air fled into the wounds as tears began pouring and I began yelling as I couldn't handle all the pain being thrown at me. I heard each medic gasp I don't think the saw my leg yet , as it was hidden below my jeans. Though I felt my boot come off and the jeans rolled up, the jeans pressed against at my skin tighter than hell. As I heard the two gasp again. I began yelling as it hurt even worse.I felt a cold hand cover my face.

"Shhh, your okay now, safe." The professor whispered out.

My eyes kept growing heavy again, suddenly I couldn't fight it. And the last thing I heard was, we're loosing her.

Did I just die? I turned around in the pure white and saw a garden with a bench swing. I walked over to it. As I sat down I noticed I was hurt anywhere. It was warm and comforting where I was.

"Hello." A familiar voice chimed.

"M..mom.?" I asked wondering

"Correct my daughter, as much as you want to stay though, I've come to tell you to go back." She Chirped

"No, no no, please can't I stay with you mom, please."I cried out.

" No, besides what about your sister she'd be broken without you, you'll see me again when the time is right." She explained.

And with that she faded. Her different eyes just like mine faded her pale sling faded, everything. I walked back from where I was it was black this time.

My eyes opened slightly as I saw a IV pushing fluids into me. I felt the bandages wrapped around my stomach and my legs felt lighter. I sat up looking outside. The winter wind whipping at the trees and the animals burrowing into the ground. I was incredibly sore , I knew there were cuts on face , but I ignored it just to look outside. The room I was in was dull and cold seeming . The covers over me were thing that made me feel warmth.

"Hello."A familiar voice rang.

I jolted frightened by the sudden noise . It was only are headmaster.

"Hello sir. "I softly replied mutely .

He leaned on his cane beside the dull white bed. with the lough machines next to it.

"I'm sorry."He looked down saying.

"Wh-what do you mean ,sir?" I questioned him.

He walked over a bit and ruled back the blanket . My . heart . broke. I cupped my hands over my mouth looking down at my half leg if you will , it was gone. A few warm tears trickled down my face. I lost a part of you . He sat down in the chair to the side.

"What happened down there ?" He asked seriously .

" I ...I cant." I replied I couldn't say everything afraid to be looked at differently.

"Yes you can , your safe now , just close your eyes." He said.

"I , I woke up on a table . a man , masked, walked in , with a knife. I felt him cut a cross-like pattern into my skin , I tried not to yell. It just hurt , worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. I couldn't contain it I just screamed. That happened for three days until it stopped. He came in to the room with the same knife. I felt as if I , I.

In the moment I was explaining what happened I felt as if I was there again feeling Everything and I couldn't escape it. The masked man just ran at me with the knife slicing my legs. at the moment I pictured it again I yelled my voice still so hoarse , I couldn't get it out of my head everything kept replaying.

"Shhh, stop yelling , your safe , he cant hurt you." He held a hand on my shoulder.

"He promised to find me again , please don't let that happened!" I yelled with so much fear in my voice it was unreal.

" I wont he wont every lay another finger on you . " He promised.

I looked down , not telling exactly everything again feeling people would look at me different. I didn't look up , just trying to process everything that just happened . He looked at me with a worried look , though I still didn't look up , just twirling my fingers.

No ones P.O.V

He knew she wasn't saying everything , something about her body language said it all , she was scared, though could you blame her. He needed to more though just down he looked down to his scroll. A call , he excused himself out saying goodbye to go and answer it. He stood outside of the hospital wing finding out the man had been captured his name was Jackson Swift , that was a name he had heard before . He knew where he was going.

He showed the guard his keycard before walking into a integration type cell. He sat down with a pissed off look. Two men sat down Jackson as he sat with a smile on his disgusting face.

"What . did . . . " He sternly said.

"Wich one only one had a tougher time honestly I barley did anything , I just you know stabbed the dark haired one , but the blue haired one , Oh how nice her skin was , how soft and smooth . Her cries for help were amazing , how she begged me to stop. Her scared mortified face pleased me , the cross engraved into her is something you must pay me for." He snickered and laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?" The headmaster question in a very pissed off tone.

"I don't k now , nothing."He laughed

The headmaster Smacked him across the face making his nose bleed as he walked away.

Sierra's P.O.V

I felt so broken , the book I had was blank I began to write everything that happened in it down , no one else was able to read so it was something I could use. I wasn't aloud to lift anything heavy I just wanted to go home , it felt dull and I wanted to leave even if I had to hop on one leg out I would.

 **OKAY SO THERE YOU GO AS THIS IS PUBLISHED IM WRITING THE SECOND CHAPTER THIS IS SOMETHING IM gOING TO UPDATE EVERYDAY OR EVERY OTHER DAY RIGHT NOW THER MIGHT BE 2 CHAPTERS A DAY FOR A LITTLE BIT.**

 **PEACE FOXES.**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~TIME SKIP~~~ (IM just lazy)

"Hey you wanna come down stairs with me watch a movie Sie. "Micha asked me .

"Yah give me ten minuetes to get down there." I mumbled.

"Dont be silly , Sie!" She laughed picking me up running down the stairs.

"Let go of me! Your not supposed to be lifting anything! You also have a plate in your arm, that has to hurt!" I yelled at her.

"Oh , ohwell , your not supposed to either." she sneered

She sat me on thee couch as I just looked down , this accident has really messed me up. She sat on the couch as she started to find a movie. I didnt really want to , but I wanted her to know I was okay.

"What do you wanna watch Sei?" she cheered

"I dont care." I told her

"My sweet Audrina it is" She laughed

She lovd that movie and book. I watched it with her trying to stay awake resting my head on my shoulder.I slowly began to go to sleep only to here the door fling open , as the winter winds flew in the house.

"Hey girls!"My dad yelled to us.

"Hi dad." We both said to him .

"Sierra look open this ."he said giving me a package.

I opened it it was quite long and thin. I saw a prothstetic leg , for kinda look cool almost robotic in a way. I wasnt ready to put it on . not yet.

"Dont you want to try it Sie!" Micah yelled bouncing around the room.

"Would you stop bouncing around before you hurtr yourself even more, and no im kind of tired right now." I said as i decided to make my way to my room.

I used my arms to get to the floor as I moved myself . I pulled myself up the stairs. I had actually taught ymself to do this getting stronger . When I reached my room I pushed it closed pulling myself up on my bed . I sat up trying to catch my breath . This wasnt the kind of thing to happen and then go back to normal , I lost apart of me. I lost more than that. A few tears began pouring down my face , I was so fed up with what happened I knocked a ppicture frame off my bed side table.

Micahs P.O.V

The look on Sie's face worried me as she crawled her way to her room , it made me laugh sometimes , but now wasnt that time. It was Winter brreak she should be happy , but something was off , yah I know we kind of went through some stuff , her morally.

"Im going to go talk to her." I said

"Micah , give her a minute she just needs some time."My dad said to me.

Just them I heard something fall and break.I looked over to my dad who sighed and told me to go talk to her. I ran up the stairs and saw her sitting and sobbing in the corner of her bed as a picture frame laid on the floor. I sat beside her embracing her.

"Whats wrong , why dont you want to try?" I asked her still hugging.

"Im scared."She sobbed

"Why though"

"What if I see it again , the scene the pain?"

"Then I'll be right here for you , remeber that , just try it , you might actually like walking again." I told her

"Fine, and I'm here for you too." she said.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the box going back up to her room , yes I know I shouldn't be lifting anything ,but hey whatever YOLO. I sat it down next to her.

"Let me help you ." I told her.

I helped her get her strength up for hours it was getting late , but by that time she had almost got it she could walk a bit , not run or jump , but walk , She gave a slight smile but frowned again .

"What is it , Sie?"I asked her

"Nothing , just tired I guess." She replied

That was probably true . We had been training it for hours. I decided to go to bed to leaving her to do whatever as I layed down in bed. I tohught about how she coped diffrently with this , unlike me who puts a smile on and soliders forward she stops in her trracks and need a little push , she didnt know a way to cope . I just stared up as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Time skip to 7:30 am ~~

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen dressed in Blue shorts and a cute black top . I grabbed the cereal and cold milk from the fridge and made a bowl. I sat down and thought of what we could do to day . I crept by Sie's room and peeked in my dads he was one fourth awake

"Me and Sie are going to go shopping in town today." I told him

"Okay , stay safe." He mumbled

I went down stairs to eat again , she'd like that . I heard footsteps a few minutes later She walked into the kitchen In black pajama shorts and some top. She hobbled over and sat down with a breakfast bar and orange juice.

"Hey, you wanna go shopping after this , I mean we still have alot fof money left from are birthdays , It's literally a summer day in winter might as well use it it's supposed to stay that way all week, Like 80 degree weather in Winter how messed up is that .

"Sure why not." she yawned and hobbled up stairs to get ready . 15 minutes later she walked in with short black shorts and a gray and gold shirt. and a French braid. That was quick . She looked happy scince that day she had been down maybe she was okay now.

Sierra's P.O.V

I was kinda happy to be leaving the house , but scared how I would still be looked at diffrently. I looked through my closet and found some black shorts and a gray shirt. Its was awfully weird how this week would be like summer it was so hot outside now no snow it was just like a flick of a switch . I put on the leg , it still felt weird it wasnt apart of me . I walked down the stairs and Micah was ready.

"Come on lets go , or we'll miss the train!" She beamed

"Okay , whatever." I said to her grabbing my scroll and wallet.

 **OKAY SO IM JUST SO BORD AND FEEL LIKE UPDATING ENDLESSLY FOR SOME REASON SO EXCPECT A POSSIBLE NOTHER CHAPTER. LATER FOXES**


End file.
